


Too Many Apples And Oranges Will Sicken The Eye

by CandlelitSky



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Dragonet Prophecy, Scarlet being Scarlet, with the neglect, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlelitSky/pseuds/CandlelitSky
Summary: A Peril-centric one-shot I wrote in December of last year. Still like it.
Relationships: Peril & Scarlet (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Too Many Apples And Oranges Will Sicken The Eye

Adrenaline rushed throughout the stadium as smoldering scales entered the stage. A webbed corpse was exited out of the sandy arena, seemingly with more of a rush than usual. The fire-colored audience continued to roar as the queen’s champion made her way towards the pale dragon. He curled his claws into the sand, dread settling into the last few moments of his life. The spikes along his neck rose as the sun continued to beat down on him with uncomfortable wrath. Sat regal atop her throne, the jewel-covered dragon’s words failed to reach his ears as the last few moments before the fight began. Across from him stared cold blue eyes, a shocking contrast to the flame touched scales, which had a faint glow to them.

The Icewing had seen the champion be called to the arena whenever a prisoner had gotten too far along within the arena, to the Skywing Queen’s discretion. Since the first time he heard the scream of a chosen victim, the flame-touched colors of the kingdom made his stomach even sicker.

With a final word from the ruby-winged dragon, the flame slinked forward like a cobra in the desert. Sand tumbled out of the monster’s way as the frost-touched dragon scrambled to stay out of death’s burning talons. Suddenly aware of the restraints on the ice cold wings, his claws tried to grip and climb the stone walls of the arena as the space between the two fighters narrowed. In an act of desperation, the Icewing turned towards the certain cause of his death. Orange and red charged at him as frost escaped from his throat, pinned to the gray wall like a caged scavenger. He might as well be.

\-----------

Steam and smoke rose as Peril stared at the burning corpse below her. Blue blood boiled away from her claws, more of it painted across the arena walls. It was always strange, fighting Icewings. She glanced at her side as the last of the water stopped hissing, her scales returning to their “proper” temperature. A chuckle almost escaped her at the thought, possibly the worst lie she ever tried to tell. The brief experience of a lower temperature was always exciting, yet most of the time her opponents gave in as if it were not a battle, but an execution. Maybe that would be a better job. Executioner. At least then maybe there wouldn't be as many expressions of pure fear and terror that imprinted themselves on the prisoners’ faces.

Peril lifted her head to look at Scarlet, realizing her gaze wasn’t even on Peril. Instead she focused on Queen Burn as she continued to congratulate the Sandwing on some new “masterful plan” in order to secure the void Queen Oasis had left. It was moments like these that Peril felt that if not for her fire, she would be chained up with the rest of the dragons she fought. Guards soon appeared at the ends of the two tunnels, the signaling her cue to leave. The roars of the crowd exploded in her ears, and she glanced down at the Icewing once again. Sighing, she made her way towards the tunnel in which she came from, wary of how the two Skywings kept their distance. With the hope that tomorrow would be the day the queen congratulated her on her performance, she made her way to her rock-filled room.


End file.
